As the lights were dimming, it all became clear
by stesteescorner
Summary: This is my first story ever and English isn't my native language so i hope you consider this while reading it. Hope you enjoy this and you may always leave comments. My story focuses on 3 persons: Gerard Way, Frank Iero and Mallory Holm. It focuses on their beautiful yet complicated relationship they all have with one another.
1. Chapter 1

_**As the lights were dimming it all became clear. **_

_Gerard, Mallory and Frank are best friends since kindergarten. But then growing up and newfound fame are getting in the way of everything. What will happen next? Will they still be friends or will all be lost? Find out in my story…_

**Chapter 1 - reality hurts**

_**Frank's POV:**_

Frank was looking outside his bedroom window and saw her walking past again. He sighed because he realized that today she also didn't look up. Normally she would and then she would give him that grin that he loves so much. He felt hurt though but he knew he couldn't blame her for anything. He only had himself to blame.

_**Mallory's POV**_:

Walking past his house and not looking up and seeing that beautiful gaze of him well that was the hardest thing ever. Still I feel that I'm doing the right thing. Ignoring him is better than talking to him. Because talking would make things even more complicated. And talking to him would make everything real. And reality hurts.

So Mallory decided to avoid reality again. It had been eleven days since they last spoke. It was also the night that it happened. When she thought about that night she felt sick. She really believed she and Frank were solid. He was the only one she really trusted. After Gerard left she had felt so lonely and he was the one person that understood. Frank had been her rock throughout it all. Also Frank had been the one she shared her first kiss with a few years ago. She remembered how he turned slightly red as their lips met and how beautiful his big greenish-brown eyes were. She remembered that moment as if it was yesterday. And she remembered how happy she felt.

Everything was so simple back then she thought. We were all just kids having fun. Fooling around a bit. And now… why is it all so complicated though? Why did he have to come back? Why did he still have such a hold on them? Why couldn't he just have stayed away though? Yes he and his stupid games should have stayed away. Then nothing like this would have happened. Mallory felt a rage building up inside of her. She felt as if she had to kick something. She also felt as if she had to cry. But she decided he wasn't worth it. Instead she focused her attention towards a bin across the street. Without thinking she crossed the road and started kicking it. Fuck you Gerard, fuck you was all she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – School's in and so is the drama**

As the summer drew to an end and they were looking at a new semester at school all three of them faced the same thing: insecurities.

**_Gerard's POV:_**

Wow. I can't believe it's here. Finally this shitty summer is over, argh. Gerard couldn't suppress a smile as he thought this. He also had another reason to smile. He was out of that stupid boarding school and his mother finally agreed that it was time for him to go back to Woolsworth. He remembered the day she told him so clearly. He embraced her and kissed her forehead abundantly because he felt so happy. In his top 5 of the best moments ever this one came in second. Pursuing his dream was so important to him. He wanted to be an artist. He wanted to create things. He wanted to feel alive. As he finished his coffee he yelled out to Mikey his younger brother. Mikey, it's time to go. I don't want to be late on my first day. Mikey come on! He was feeling a bit impatient today because it was an important day for him and because his brother had the tendency of always running late. Ah there you are I thought you were never going to show. Mickey replied: Gee relax please. It's only the first day so we are allowed to take it easy. Gerard rolled his eyes at his brother. All right bro relax we are leaving okay? Gerard just stood up and opened the door. He was on his way to a new beginning.

**_Frank's POV:_**

Oh shit, shit, shit. Frank was cursing out loud. As he woke up he realized that it was the first day of school and that he was running late. He did set his alarm clock but the stupid thing forgot to wake him. Arrgh. He was already annoyed with this day and he felt that he would be getting more of this later on. He didn't want to be faced with Gerard today. He just couldn't. All he wanted was to see Mallory smile at him again. But he knew that this probably wouldn't happen. He felt crushed by this thought. Why did he always have to fuck a good thing up? As he was walking out of the door he thought to himself: from now on I vow to myself to never fuck things up again. Never again.

**_Mallory's POV:_**

I was sitting on the steps and then there he appeared. I saw him before he even saw me. Gerard… Urgh. I tried to distract myself from his sight before he caught my guard but it was too late. He saw me and stared right back at me. It was if his eyes were piercing right through my soul. Gerard always had that effect on me. I never felt safe. I couldn't hide anything from him. He was like a psychic. Always seemed to know exactly what or how I was feeling. I wanted to get up and run but it was too late. Gerard was standing right in front of me.

**_Gerard's POV:_**

I noticed her setting on the steps. She looked even more beautiful since the last time I saw her. Mallory… Ever since we were little Mallory had this weird effect on me. I don't know what it is about her though but she just seems to get me. And that's unusual. Mickey is breaking my stream of thoughts as he asks me: oh isn't that your old friend Mallory? Oh yeah I say it is. Wow dude as if I don't know that I think to myself. Mickey goes mentioning how she changed a lot. Yeah I say. As I'm getting closer to the steps I see that he is in fact right. Wow she really did change a lot. Time hasn't been standing still here it seems. I still feel and look like the fat pig I was since I left here and she has blossomed into this wild flower. I say wild because she is wearing this cool leather punkish jacket. She looks so tough. And that kind of makes me scared to approach her. But before I know it I'm standing right in front of her and exclaiming: Hi.

She just looks at me for sec, breathes in and says: oh hi Gerard, fuck you. And then just like that she runs off.


End file.
